


Well, This Escalated Quickly

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Candles, Candy, Canon Era, Co-workers, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: ncis_drabble, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, POV Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Loss, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New country, new...customs?</p><p>femslash100 challenge #467: Candy<br/>+ femslash100 drabble tag #6: Abby/Ziva: Candle Wax<br/>+ femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks: #26: Texture<br/>+ ncis_drabble #39: Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



She'd known America would be the bringer of unprecedented experiences...but she'd only gone so far as to come with an open mind - she'd been surprised to find just how open it was.

Certainly, she'd not expected sex with more than one woman - that was, until she'd been forced to come to terms with the cravings she continued to have for women, only amplified by losing Jenny. 

She'd never expected Abby to have come to her rescue in such a manner as she had; Ziva'd known she would listen, would sympathize, would share an anecdote, one worthy of reality television. The proposition, though, had been entirely unexpected, let alone Ziva's acceptance of it. She'd thought, the first morning they awoke in Ziva's bed together to remind them both of Gibbs' rule about colleagues, but Abby had told her "what Gibbs doesn't know can't hurt us," and kissed her, and Ziva, well, was powerless to resist...

But then at one point or another Abby had asked about "kinks" - ones with little to do with metaphors or hair, and very much to do with sex. Ziva's own handcuffs, Abby's sleeping mask, Abby's coffin (with the lights on)...and now, hot wax. Abby, holding a candle above Ziva's breasts with a fascinated look, an oversized lollipop, and a still-surprisingly rough pair of fingers in Ziva's cunt.

She licks the lollipop again, kissing Ziva with her candy-flavored tongue, and tips the candle to drip more wax on Ziva's chest, and Ziva moans in wanting.


End file.
